One in This Worlda OliverMiley oneshot
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: Miley and Oliver are best friends....but also dating. what will their lives be like? ooooh sounds good i suggest you click and READ!


**One In This World Haylie Duff- Miley and Oliver**

**Lyircs in **_**Black**_

**Disclaimer: AGAIN I OWN NOTHING!! I know it's so said!!**

**(A/N-hi again peoples! so yeah i didnt write this djdangerfan607 did and she is my bff and she cannot put stories on here so i am for her yay!)  
**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

(Miley's POV)

_**I've been searching for a heart that needs a heart like mine I've been reaching for a hand that understands I've been waiting for someone that I can love that loves me loves me for the one that I am. **_

"Hey Ollie!" I said as I ran over to my best friend whom is also my boyfriend.

"Hey Miles!' he said as he started the smoothie maker. "What can I get you?"

"Um Can I get a Strawberry Cherry smoothie?" I asked.

He nodded and began making it. About 5 minutes later he put a glass infront of me and I went to hand him 5 bucks.

"No Way!" He said. "for the 10th time this summer I am not letting my girlfriend pay!" I sighed and put the 5 back in my purse.

"When do you get off?" I asked as I sipped my smoothie.

"Not until 6 but we can go to a movie if you want!' He said.

I shook my head. "Nah!" I said.

"Well then I guess I'll just go home!"

"NO!"

He laughed and leaned over the counter and kissed me quickly. "Then tell me what you wanna do!"

"Um…" I thought for a moment. "We could go to the mall and hang out!"

"Sure sounds good to me!"

_**Someone to hold me when I'm lonely someone to keep the rain away they say they say there's one in this world fro everyone one heart one sould to walk beside you one in this life to share your love one touch to touch the heart inside you wanna reach for each night wanna trust **_

_**with your life that's what I believe you're the one the one in this world for me!**_

"I love you Ollie!" I said with a smile as we walked hand in hand down the beach of Malibu.

"I love you to Mi!" he said as he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

I giggled.

"So…" he said starting up a conversation. "Jackson asked Lilly out!?!?"

"Yeah!" I sighed. "it'll take time to get used to it but hey if my best friend and brother are happy then so am I!"

"So you're happy about?" He asked shocked.

"Yup Happy and extremely grossed out" We both laughed

_**I've been prayin' that someone like you would rescue me I've been hopin that I'd find my way to you I've been dreamin' that somehow I'd finely find somebody somebody to make my dreams come true someone to hold me when I'm lonely someone to give my whole world to **_

It has been 10 years we are now 26 we got married a little over 4 years ago.

"Hey Oliver!" I said as I walked into our kitchen.

"Hey!" He said as he kissed me. "How was shopping!"

"I was at the doctors!" I said quietly.

"What!...Are you ok?...why didn't you tell me!?!?" He asked all at once.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get excited." He looked at me confused. "I'm pregnant!" He got this huge grin and kissed me!

_**There's one in this world for everyone One heart, one soul to walk beside you One in this life to share your love **__**One touch**__**, to touch the heart inside you When I reach for each night When I trust with your life That's what I believe  
You're the one, you're the one in this world for me**_

"You are NOT wearing that!" Oliver and our 18 year old son Jordan said as Mia me and Oliver's 16 year old daughter and obviously Jordan's sister. She was now in a mini dress that came to mid thigh.

"MOM!" Mia whined.

I shook my head. "Not to school!"

"I'll change when a total of 6 people say no!" Mia said which she thought would trick us because we have 5 people in the house. Deciding to help it along Jordan yelled "Hey Eric!" Eric is our 17 year old son who we adopted.

"What!?!?" Eric yelled from the living room.

"Have you seen what Mia is planning on wearing to school today?" Oliver said.

Eric walked in and as soon as he laid eyes on his sister he dropped everything!

"NO WAY!! YOU ARE NOT WEARING THAT!" He screamed.

"1 more person has to say no!" Mia said with a smirk. I heard the front door open and in walked Joe Jonas who is Mia's godfather and Nick Jonas aka Jordan's godfather and Kevin Jonas who is no one's godfather.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" They all yelled staring at Mia in complete shock and disgust!

"Um clothing?" she supplied innocently!

"GOD PUT ON SOME CLOTHING THAT COVERS YOURSELF!" Joe yelled at his goddaughter

"Ha!" Oliver said, "We had a deal that makes 6 go change."

Mia stomped upstairs.

_**Wanna reach for each night Wanna trust with you're life Thats what I believe You're the one You're the one in this world for me Someone to hold me when I'm lonely Someone to tell my secrets to Someones who's living for me only someone to give my whole world to they say they say one in this world for everyone one heart one soul to walk beside you one in this life to share you're love one touch to touch the heart inside you**_

_**Wanna reach for each night wanna trust with you're life that's what I believe you're the one you're the one in this world for me you're the one you're the one in this world for me you're the one**_


End file.
